The Unexpected Journey
by Hime-Sama234
Summary: Samantha Brooke Jones clearly didn't expect herself to join the dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard on their quest to reclaim Erebor. She's 13 years old for crying out loud! Luck was just betting with Life huh? Oc story. No pairings.


Hime-Sama234: I do not own The Hobbit, only my oc(s)

Chapter 1-Welcome to Middle Earth

Samantha Brooke Jones stared out the window as rain poured down from grey clouds. Her slight plump lips parted as she saw a bright gleam strike hurl towards the earth beneath it. 'What could it be?' she thought. "Samantha dear, are you alright?" her mother asked, snapping the girl's attention to the woman. Slowly raising her hands, Samantha molded her hands in wierd stances.

I'm fine she signed to her mother in reassurance. Her mother smiled a little. "If you say so" the woman said. The two then continued on with dinner. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. They both glanced at each other warily. Who could it be? Samantha made a move to stand up but her mother stopped her. Instead, the woman went and answered the door. Peering out of the dining room, Samantha saw an old man with a long grey beard speaking to her mother.

She soon noticed how stiff her mother became when the man spoke. "Is it alright if I stay here for the night?" his voice sounded old, and full of wisdom. She saw her mother tighten her fists until they loosened. "Only for the night" her mother's sharp tone cut through the air after a minuted passed by.

After seeing that nothing else was going to happen, Samantha walked back to her chair and slowly ate her dinner. As she chewed slowly, she heard two pairs of footsteps walk nearby and she saw her mother and the old man, this time more relaxed. Shooting her mother a pointed look, she silently asked 'Who is he?'

Not missing the look aimed at the woman, the old man smiled warmly at the girl and said "I am Gery Gadnalf. A pleasure to meet you miss..." he trailed off. Her mother sighed and said "Her name is Samantha, she's my daughter." With a curt nod towards and a small smile towards the man, she continued to eat and eventually put her dish in the sink as the two adults conversed with one another. As she passed by them, she heard some of their conversation. "Why has she not spoken?" he asked with a hint of curiousity.

She heard her mother sigh and say "She was born mute. As was my mother." Walking up the stairs, she walked to the door nearest to the stairs and entered it before flicking on the lights. Gazing around her room, she searched for her favorite book, The Hobbit. She knew she had read it countless of times and watched the movie twice, she still loved the book to death. Spotting it near her desk, she grabbed it and flipped to the chapter she was on as she laid on her bed. Skimming the page, she mouthed out the words silently and hadn't noticed the old man beside her door.

"You like the book I see?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye. Startled, she accidently slammed the book and looked up. Signing with her hands, she asked him why he was here until he saw the confused look on his face. Huffing, she grabbed a notepad and a marker before she wrote down her question. With squeaky noises rubbed agaisnt the paper, she capped the marker and showed him it.

_Why are you here? And yes, I happen to like 'The Hobbit'_

"Hm, then I suppose you would like to go on an adventure" he said, spiking her interest. She wrote on another piece of paper.

_Adventure? How so?_

He chuckled an all too familiar chuckle and her eyes widened. 'Could it...no it couldn't be...right? But if I switch the E and the R in Gery and the D and the N in Gadnalf, and also add 'the' in between them and switched Gery and Gadnalf around, that would make...Gandalf the Grey!' she thought in shock.

"It seems that you know who I am now" he said before a bright light engulfed the room. Squinting and blinking, she saw him dressed in his grey robes and hat, a familiar staff in his right.

"Would you like to join me and fourteen others on a quest?" he asked, his other hand outstretched towards her. She slowly moved her hand closer but she froze as she gazed at him.

_What about mother? _her eyes questioned. He smiled in reassurance and grabbed her hand before the same bright light engulfed the room again, this time, no one was there.

Opening her eyes, she saw a clear blue sky and heard birds chip nearby. Sitting up, she grasped some grass in her hands and looked around. Gandalf stood beside her and looked foward as he spoke to her.

"Welcome to Middle Earth"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hime-Sama234: Thank you for reading and leave a review if you want.


End file.
